


Outra vez com sentimento

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Porque estava tão relaxado quando estava com Yuri? Porque estava tão feliz?Só era uma criança pele, não?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Outra vez com sentimento

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Outra vez com sentimento**

Takaki estava pensativo.

Naquela tarde Chinen tinha ido dele, a perguntar-lhe si apetecesse-lhe dar um passeio juntos.

E não podia ter evitado de aceitar.

De qualquer forma, nunca teria sido capaz de negar nada ao menor.

Chinen pedia-lhe de comprar-lhe o gelado e Yuya fazia-o, Chinen pedia-lhe de carrega-lo até os dormitórios e Yuya fazia-o, Chinen pedia-lhe de espera-lo depois das filmagens do Shokura e Yuya fazia-o.

Tinha-se perguntado muitas vezes porque não pudesse dizer que não ao miúdo, mas nunca tinha encontrado uma resposta.

Simplesmente, teria feito tudo para fazer Yuri feliz.

Por isso, naquele dia saíram dos dormitórios, caminharam juntos um pouco de tempo até chegaram a um parque, e o menor olhou-o com ar sugestivo.

Yuya sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, a dizer a Yuri que estava bem se queria ficar por um tempo.

Agora olhava o rapaz deslizar uma colina coberta de relva, a rir em voz alta, como se fosse o mais divertido que tivesse feito na sua vida.

E Takaki sorria com ele, porque não podia evitar de pensar em quanto gostara de vê-lo tão feliz.

Olhou-o, simplesmente, sem desejar fazer nada mais.

Olha-lo divertir-se estava suficiente pele, e continuava a perguntar-se porque.

Porque estava tão relaxado quando estava com Yuri? Porque estava tão feliz?

Só era uma criança pele, não?

Claro, tinha já treze anos, mas naquelas circunstancias não comportava-se como se tivesse-os.

Fora comportava-se como uma criança, quando não estava no trabalho, quando tinha tempo livre e podia fazer algo infantil como rolar na relva.

Uma criança...

Então porque Yuya sentia-se assim?

Porque sentia o coração bater mais rapidamente quando estava com ele? Porque sentia-se tão anormalmente feliz quando havia Yuri com ele?

Foi contente quando o menor deixou de rolar e dirigiu-se para ele, a interromper os seus pensamentos.

“Onii-chan!” gritou, a rir e a correr para ele.

Yuya sorriu, a ver a sua roupa coberta de manchas de relva.

“Yuri... não vão estar felizes na lavandaria quando vão ver como manchaste toda a roupa.” censurou, a dar-lhe uma pancada nas costas.

Yuri olhou a camisa e encolheu os ombros.

“Não importa, vou pedir desculpa. Valeu a pena!” exclamou, a agarrar a mão do maior e a tira-lo pela saída do parque.

Yuya seguiu-o sem protestar, como sempre.

Não sabia que fosse o que sentia por Yuri, mas estava seguro duma coisa: ia continuar a fazer o que o menor pedia-lhe.

Porque era assim que sentia-se.

Porque mesmo que não podia dar um nome a essa sensação, sabia que Yuri estava muito mais que especial pele.


End file.
